1. Field
Various examples pertain to digital image processing and in particular to methods for soft edge detection, adaptive noise filtering, bad pixel correction, and bad cluster correction.
2. Background
Digital cameras have become widespread and can be found in many different types of devices. A common problem in obtaining images with digital cameras is degradation of the captured image due to the limited resolution of the camera, defects in the image capturing sensors, focusing problems, and/or foreign particles in front of the image capturing sensors. Techniques have been developed to process a captured image to correct and/or minimize the effect of such degradation. Such image processing/correction techniques typically use significant processing resources and process the whole image. However, in many digital camera implementations, processor resources are limited and conventional image processing and correction techniques and/or algorithms are difficult to implement without noticeable delays.
Thus, efficient image processing and correction methods are needed that can be implemented with limited processing resources and without noticeable delays.